A Letter and a Poem
by The Demon's Reflection
Summary: Written for a friend. Flora and Helia read the eachothers words to in order to discover how they feel. ONESHOT


Ok here's that Winx Fic I promised the "To remain unidentified friend of mine who has been hounding me to write this for six damn months". She better be satisfied with this. I never watched this show and I had to watch nearly every episode just to write this story. Truth be told, not actually a bad show considering what I thought it was going to be.

* * *

><p>Flora was sitting in her room; she was waiting for Helia to arrive as they had made plans to spend the day in Magix. She fidgeted slightly, he wasn't due to arrive ror several minutes. She always got nervous when before a date.<p>

The other girls had already left. Layla and Musa were going to a dancing club. Stella and Bloom had went shopping. And Tecna was called to Faragonda's office.

Flora reached over to small stand next to her bed and opened the top cabinet. the cabinet was filled with socks, which she reached to the bottom of the drawer abnd pulled out an envelope marked with a flower. She had written this letter for Helia nearly a year ago, and still hadn't given it to him.

She gripped the letter in her hands. It was still in perfect condition, no dog ears, no marks. She never really took it out of its hiding spot. Which had nearly been found by Stella on several occasion.

A knock on the door caused Flora to jump. She dopped the letter to the ground, she pushed the letter under the bed. "Coming!" she yelled and crossed the room quickly. She opened the door to find Helia standing in the doorway. He smiled at her. Flora felt her knees go weak.

"Hey Flora. You alright? You look a little flustered." Helia smirked a little while he spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie." She said. "I just need another minute. Do you mind?" She said.

"No not at all. Do what you need to do." Helia said. Flora smiled and made her way into the bathroom.

Helia sat down on Flora's bed. He and Flora had been togaether for several months now. No one had meant to him what she did. He still hadn't been able to put how he felt for her into words. At least not audible words. He had written several poems, for her. She had heard a few of them. But there was one that he had written that she hadn't.

He flexed his toes. One of his shoes felt loose he reached down to tie his shoe. Something caught his attention, an envelope. He reached for it and pulled it from under the bed. It looked farmilliar, or at least similar, to one Flora had about a year ago. She claimed it was for her parents.

Helia usually wasn't the intrusive type. He held the letter up to the light. The envelope turned translucent. Helia could clearly make out his name in Flora's big loopy hand writing. Helia knew immidiately the letter was inteded for him.

He quickly broke the seal and opened the envelope and withdrew the letter from inside. He began to read it.

_ Dear Helia,_

_I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this letter, I don't even know if you'll ever read it. I guess it's just easier for me to understand my feelings when they're on paper. Anyway, I'm not really sure how I'm supposed  
>to say this so I'll say it the way I think feels easiest.I know we haven't known eachother for that long, but I feel like there'sa connection between 're not like any guy I've ever met. You don't care about being the toughest guy, in the room or if you're thesmartest. But you're definately the sweetest guy that I've ever met.<em>

_You just do what it is you want and you don't let anyone stand in way way. I wish I could be ore like that. I usually just keep quiet and let the others make the big decisions. Last time I tried to take charge I was almost eaten. Lucky thing you were there or I would have beenmonster food for sure._

_Anway, I guesswhat I'm trying to say is...I really like you Helia. I mean I really like you. Ever since we first met and every time you're even around my stomach flips (In a good way though.) I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I guess I just had to tell you._

_Love __FromFlora XOXO._

Helia had just finished reading the letter, as Flora reentered the room. Her hand shot to her mouth in horror. Helia had read the letter, would he think she was foolish? Or even worse _desperate? _"Helia! I...Uh." Flora completely blanked.

Helia got up and crossed the room to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips. Flora felt her knees go so weak, if it hadn't been for Helia's arms she was sure she'd be on the floor.

Helia released Flora who slumped onto her bed in a daze. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and withdrew a piece of folded up paper. "Here. I wrote this for you, probsbly around the same time you wrote that letter." He handed the page to Flora who cautiosly unfolded it.

It had a poem written on it. She began to read it.

_Her voice is the whisper of winswept trees  
>Putting my toubled mind at ease<br>Her eyes are lit withnew star's aura  
>I long to be close to my dear Flora<em>

_Her shines like the simmering sun  
>My heart tells me, she may be the one<br>I wish to yell how much I adore  
>My darling Flora.<em>

Tears cascaded down Flora's eyes as she read. She threw her arms around Helia's neck and locked her lips against his. Helia picked her up and spun her round. They broke apart about a minute later.

"I love you Helia." Flora smiled.

"And I love you. Shall we go my flower?"

"No. I don't to leave now. I want to stay here just the two of us." Flora said snuggling close to Helia's chest."

"As you wish. My love."

* * *

><p>THAT'S IT DONE. I'M NOT DOING ANYMORE REQUESTS ON SERIES I NEVER WACHED BEFORE. SORRY I ONLY DID THIS FOR A FRIEND. GOOD LUCK.<p> 


End file.
